bloodygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo' Rai Cho
About Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, in which it was stated that he was the one who invented this style of martial arts. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and only had a non-playable cameo in Mortal Kombat (2011). Storyline Bo' Rai Cho taught several great warriors, including Liu Kang , Shujinko and the legendary Muso Gonnosuke. Although he teaches the warriors of Earthrealm, he's originally from Outworld and never participated in a Mortal Kombat tournament, but instead uses his fighting skills to train Earthrealm warriors. He rose when the Deadly Alliance was formed. When his student Liu Kang was murdered by the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, he began training Liu Kang's old friend, Kung Lao, so that he could slay Shang Tsung. While other Earthrealm warriors prepared for an attack against the Deadly Alliance , Bo' Rai Cho spied on Shang Tsung's palace and rescued Li Mei, another fellow native of Outworld. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception , he regrouped with other Earthrealm warriors led by the Thunder God Raiden and retreated. Later, he participated in the battle against Onaga and the Battle of Armageddon, sided with the Forces of Light, but ultimately died while trying to reach the top of the Pyramid of Argus . Biography Deadly Alliance: "During the years that Shang Tsung had sponsored the Mortal Kombat tournaments on Earth, the Outworld master Bo' Rai Cho was secretly training warriors for competition. It is even speculated that it was he who brought the fighting style of Drunken Boxing to Earthrealm. After many years, he finally discovered the Shaolin monk Liu Kang and taught him the martial arts moves he needed to defeat Shang Tsung. Later, with the tournament securely in the hands of the Shaolin, his teachings were no longer needed and he returned to Outworld. Bo' Rai Cho had been unable to compete against Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Earth. His Outworld birthplace guaranteed that his victory would have been in the name of Shao Kahn. But the conflict this time was not a tournament to prevent an evil emperor from consuming another realm. This time the battle was to save his own realm from the tyranny of two evil sorcerers. Nothing could hold him back from the challenge that lay before him. The wrath of Bo' Rai Cho would be unleashed once again." Bio Kard: "Kitana has given full command of her allied Outworld army to Bo' Rai Cho. Although his fight against Tarkatan hordes does not go well, he will find inspiration from an unexpected source." Deception: "I have dealt with Tarkatan warriors before. Baraka and his mutant thugs were easy to evade as I entered Shang Tsung's palace to rescue Li Mei. I had arrived not a moment too soon. I snatched her away from the Deadly Alliance and swiftly carried her to safety. An alarm was sounded, and hordes of Tarkatan pursued us across the main bridge. On the other side of the palace bridge, I was met by Earthrealm's thunder god, Raiden, and his band of heroes marching to battle the Deadly Alliance. I bid them a glorious victory, but my primary concern was Li Mei's safety. I have since learned of the disaster that took place at the palace. The Dragon King had indeed returned, as legends foretold. Without our Earthrealm allies, I fear for Outworld's future." Combat characteristics 'Powers and abilities' Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled combatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes), and control the time of vomiting to be used as a trap in battle. Bo' Rai Cho also has a special ability which can make him ricochet or bounce with his belly. He has shown he is a capable general as well. Signature MovesEdit Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho pukes on the ground, if his opponent stepped on the puddle, he/she would slide and allows a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward his opponent landing belly first crushing the opponent then bounces back. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) FatalitiesEdit Belly Flop: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, smashing him/her. (MK:DA) Flaming Fart: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out a torch and lights it on fire. He then turns around and farts into the torch, engulfing his opponent in green colored flames. He concludes the fatality by saying, "That's a stinky one!", or "That was a wet one!". (MK:D) Fire Breath: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his alcohol and blows into the torch, lighting the opponent on fire. (MK:D) 'Other Finishers' Hara-Kiri: Exploding Fart: Bo' Rai Cho holds in a powerful fart until he explodes. (MK:D) 'Endings' Deadly Alliance: (Non-canonical) "Bo' Rai Cho looked gruff, but beamed inwardly. With their victory over the Deadly Alliance complete, he and Kung Lao had liberated Outworld from its latest threat. Despite the years that had passed since training his last student, his skills had proven useful once more. He was elated, but it would be most inappropriate to express such emotions in front of his newest apprentice. Kung Lao invited his master to return with him to Earthrealm, to teach more warriors at the Wu Shi Academy. The success of his apprentice gave him renewed confidence in his training skills and, for the first time, a clear purpose in life. Bo' Rai Cho offered only token resistance. He accepted the offer because the defenders of Earthrealm could certainly use his help. But more importantly, because Earthrealm's rice wine put Outworld's liquor to shame." Deception: "Onaga seemed invincible. The races of Outworld were in disagreement over how to deal with this threat, and Baraka's hordes were sweeping the land. Bo Rai Cho had almost given up hope when he was visited by the spirit of his greatest student, Liu Kang. Their roles now reversed; Liu Kang gave Bo Rai Cho the inspiration necessary to continue the fight. Bo Rai Cho's soul was invigorated! He met with Outworld's many leaders to forge a temporary truce. Kitana gave him command of what remained of her army, and he led them to battle against Baraka's mutant foot soldiers. The new army of Outworld crushed the Tarkata vermin, and Baraka himself was bested by Bo Rai Cho's attack. The victory inspired the people of Outworld to rise up against the Dragon King."